


Pretty

by ectlipse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectlipse/pseuds/ectlipse
Summary: chenle wants to feel as pretty as jisung looks.





	Pretty

Chenle had never cared much for makeup. He thought it was annoying and gross and did not belong on his face. When doing promotions he would much rather wear none but he had little choice in the matter. 

This doesn’t mean he doesn’t like how the sparkling eyeshadows they put on him makes his eyes also twinkle or how the highlight across his cheekbones makes him look angelic. To him makeup was pretty and made those who were it look very pretty. He believes that Jisung and Donghyuck look even prettier when they wear makeup, he’d never admit it to their faces though. 

Chenle wishes he looks as pretty as Jisung when his eyes are lined with gold or when Renjun adds a slight tint to his lips. He wants to looks as pretty as them. 

So, he takes matters into his own hands. In their dorm the bathroom is littered with makeup and it’s one of the few days when most of the boys have gone out doing whatever teenage boys would do. He was the only one home and it was the perfect opportunity. 

It took him a while to muster up the courage to actually sit in the bathroom and take out the small pallett of sparkling eyeshadow. He sat and stared at it for a while, questioning what’s he doing or why he was doing it. He was embarrassed, and he was embarrassed that he was embarrassed because he knew he shouldn’t be, all of the boys wore makeup casually sometimes. He knew there was nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed by but he couldn’t stop those thoughts. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, observing his own face, wondering what he would look like with sparkling baby pink lining his eyes. If he would look pretty or if he would look stupid. It wouldn’t matter in the end because no one would be here to see and he could forget this entire thing happened. So he picked up the brush and coated it in pink but he stopped. He stared more wondering how the fuck he this works. He’s watched the stylist and makeup artists do the other members makeup before but he’s never done it himself. Chenle became so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t even notice the sound of the dorm door opening, didn’t even notice the sound of footsteps getting closer and certainly didn’t notice the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

“Lele?”, a familiar voice called, essentially snapping him out of his thoughts. He jumped in the seat, turning around to look at this confused face watching him. He suddenly remembered what he was planning on doing and flushed bright red, embarrassed in the situation he’d been caught in. 

The questioning eyes seemed to sense his discomfort and softly asked, “Are you okay? What were you doing?”. Chenle knew Jisung would never judge, not when he had a soft teal colour on his eyes at that very moment but he still looked down, trying to avoid looking at the youngers face. 

“Um, nothing. I was just..”, he cut himself off, not knowing how to explain this to anyone, let alone his best friend. Jisung seemed to understand though and just stepped closer, taking the brush out of his hand. 

“It’s okay. Let me,” 

Chenle could only stare, wondering what the fuck was happening. Jisung simply put his hand under Chenle’s chin and began to gently apply the pink eyeshadow to the lining of the older’s eyes. He looked so concentrated, Chenle thought he looked even prettier up close. Jisung always understood, he could read Chenle like a book. No words needed to be spoken between the two for them to understand eachother, it’s how their relationship worked. 

A soft whisper came from Chenle, “I wanted to see if I could look as pretty as the rest of you when you wear makeup.”

“You don’t need makeup to be pretty, Lele, especially not you.”

“I know but I wanted to, I wanted to try for myself.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that, you can do whatever makes you happy.”

By this time Jisung had finished both eyes. He took his time looking at Chenle who was so close to him and looked so beautiful. The pink suited him, it was soft and gentle and pretty much like Chenle himself. 

“Open your eyes, Le.”

Chenle’s eyes fluttered open, staring up at Jisung. He was watching him intently, taking all of him in, it unsettled Chenle but not in a bad way, in more of a ‘please don’t stop looking at me like that’ way. He turned to face the mirror slowly, scared of what he may look like, scared he’d look horrific and that this was all an awful idea. 

What he did see shocked him. He looked pretty. The pink made his eyes twinkle, as if stars had been plucked from the sky and placed into them. It made him happy, he’d never thought he could be pretty yet here he was. 

“Y-you do look pretty.” Jisung muttered, silently hoping Chenle didn’t hear his stutter. He did but decided to ignore it and focus on the words Jisung had just said. 

He’d never been called pretty before, and now he’s just been called pretty by the prettiest person he knows. A smile broke out onto his face before he could stop it. 

“But not as pretty as you.” 

Jisung almost choked not expecting such a reply. He kept himself calm though and smiled back just as widely. 

“Definitely as pretty me.”

The two laughed softly together, a silent agreement that they both looked pretty, not admitted aloud though. They were in their own little bubble of happiness together, for now, not even the sounds of the yelling from the other members could break it.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first chensung i’ve ever write and it was kinda rushed and there’s some mistakes so i’m sorry for that. but i was feeling soft when i wrote this and needed to get it written so enjoy!


End file.
